


Riding Together With The One I Love

by Hosey811



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Blood and Violence, F/M, Graphic Description, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosey811/pseuds/Hosey811
Summary: When the life for the Van Der Linde gang turned to the worse and they are running for there life. They head East but there is a little surprise that is going to be with the gang will Arthur and reader able to cope with the surprise that they are going to have. SPOILERS(well if you haven't played the game) Arthur doesn't get TB. Lemon and other stuff on the way don't like that stuff don't click onto it. I don't own Red Dead Redemption 1 or 2 i only own my OCs.





	1. The Journey Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> story line-normal  
> speech line-bold   
> have fun reading this story and spoiler may come up in the near future.

Chapter One P.O.V Barbra Jones

Disclaimer - I don't own Red Dead Redemption 1 or 2 nor do I own any of the characters or anything to do about it. Except my OCs that will be put in to this story. Also this is my second story that I have wrote so sorry.

By 1899 the age of outlaw and gunslinger was at an end. America was becoming a land of laws. Even the west mostly been turned. A few gangs still roamed but they were being hunted and destroyed.  
In was early May and the Van Der Linde Gang was been chased and hunted down by the Pinkerton. After the ferry job in Blackwater turned bad and the gang was been chased into the into the mountains. In the mountains of Ambarino was going to be a difficult journey for the whole of the gang. As it had taken them two days to reach the mountains and try to get as far away as they could from the law and they knew that this was there only option. As the gang started to ride up the mountain heavy dark grey clouds started to set on top of them and as they moved small flakes of snow began to fall down onto them. Within an hour the snow went from light flakes to a full snow storm.

The snow began to get worse by the minute, as quickly as my horse could go in the snow i made my way to the front. As I reached the front I saw that dutch was at the front with the caravan that held Dutch, Hosea, Davey and some others. I started to slow the pace so I was matching the same speed as the front caravan I turned my head as best as I could. "Dutch." I shouted "We need to find shelter soon. Or we're all going to be bared in this snow." He turned to face me. "I know Barbra. Arthur!" Dutch shouted at the top of his lungs. Then suddenly Arthur came riding from behind me and started to rid at the same pace as both my horse and the caravan. "What's the matter Dutch." He said in his usual manner. "I need you to go up ahead. To see if there is anywhere we can stop at." Dutch said softly but also loud enough that we were both able to hear what he was saying. Arthur gave a quick nod before gaining speed and riding up a head as best as he could."Be careful!" I shouted at him. barely seeing him though the snow storm.

A couple hours had went by since Arthur went in to the storm to find some form of shelter for us to stay at for a bit. Also not so long after both John and Micha went out in to the storm to see if there was anyone living in these areas and seeing if they were able to give supplies and equipment. The weather was becoming more brutal than it was when Arthur had left to try and find shelter. I began to feel worried for Arthur and John as they were by them self in this storm and the thought of them getting lost made my bones shiver more than they all ready did. Oh but the thought that made me happy in side was that Micha could get lost in the storm and never come back. As Micha was not a very like able and trusted person to many people in the camp. Also ever since hey joined the camp our luck had turned and that he liked to play at Dutch ear and this didn't settle with me or Arthur at that point but hey you can only wish for so much before your luck is out anyway.


	2. Trying To Find Comfort Within

P.O.V Barbra Jones

It had become very cold since we entered the mountains almost a day ago. Well that what it felt like anyway, as I was riding next to the caravan that Dutch was driving that had Davey in the back of it as well as some others in the back. Poor Davey had gotten shot in Blackwater as they were trying to protect their self's from a army of Pinkerton after the ferry job in Blackwater went sour, now Davey was struggling to stay alive. Well that what happened there to what Charles Smith says anyway, but then something else could have happened there but Charles isn't say what per say anyway. But hopefully it isn't as bad as Charles says, but me, Arthur and Hosea well we're looking into something big that could have gotten us a lot of money so we would be able to get out of Blackwater and get to somewhere new, but like usual are plans were put onto hold and well wouldn't be put into action since Micah got Dutch excited about a ferry job that turned to shit.

"lets just hope that he got lost in the snow." I muttered under my breath,rubbing the back of my neck I signed feeling lost as we rode into the mountain more, my heart ached hoping to see Arthur or John coming out of the snow to meet up with us"Are you okay Barbra." Snapping me out of my thoughts was the soft voice of Hosea Matthews"Yes I'm fine just hoping that Arthur or John has found some place where we can stop. Also so we can lay low and let Davey rest." A sense of fear could have been hear in my voice"Arthur and John will be both fine,there no need to worry. Trust me and Dutch would say the same thing." Hosea says softly again"He's right you know, they will be both fine. Don't forget who rise them both." A smile began to formed from my lips, then Reverend Swanson came along the side of the caravan I turned my head to see him "Abigail says that he's dying,Dutch. We'll have to stop some place." Says in his ruff but soft manner, hugging his arms at the close to his chested" Okay. Arthur's out looking, I sent him up ahead." Reverend Swanson slowly turned around and headed back the the back of the caravan"If we don't stop soon, we'll be dying. This weather, it's May... I'm just hoping the law got as lost as we did. There." Hosea says pointing into the distance, I turn my head to face the front there was a fading figure in the distance and stop my horse"Arthur! Any luck?" Seeing Arthur made me smile again"I found a place where we can get some shelter. Let Davey rest while he... you Know. An old mining town, abandoned, it ain't far. Come on." Arthur says as he turns his horse to face the front again"Come on!" Dutch shouts and we begin to move again. Like Arthur said it wasn't that far it took about 25 minutes to get to the old abandoned mining town.

Once we arrived at the old abandoned mining town, I hitched up my horse on on of the old post that was still standing. Looking around some of the building were still intact, but some of them had became rubble. Slowly I got of my horse and went to the caravans to see if there was anything I could help with, I reached the caravan and saw that Charles was getting the horse off the caravan and in to the stables"Do you need any help with getting the horse off the caravans." I said as I got hold of two of the Shire horse and slowly guided them into the stable, so they could be a lot more warmer than they were outside. I went back outside and saw that Charles had The Count rains in his burn hand and in his I s other hand he had his horse rains Taima"Are those two going into the stable as well?" I asked as I walked up to Charles"No not yet, I have a feeling that Dutch is going to go and see if they if he can find Micah or John." he says as he guide them to the main building, as that was were everyone was holding in to try and get warm. As we walk up to the building both Arthur and Dutch come out of the building"Well,we ain't ran into them yet. So... they both must have headed down the hill." Dutch says as he starts to walk" Sure. Hey... I ain't had time to ask. What really went down back there on that boat?" Arthur asks Dutch"We missed you, that's what happened. Come on." That what Dutch had told Arthur, then they both start to walk" need horses? Charles asks as we walks towards them both"Oh yeah... and Mr Smith Miss Jones, get yourselves indoors. You need to rest you hand, Miss Jones you need to rest as well." Dutch says to the both of us"I'll live" Charles says as he holds the horse for Arthur" Get indoors,the both of you! I.. we, need you both strong." Dutch say to the both of us"Okay." We both said in unison, we both turned and headed inside to where it was warn.

It had been a good while since both Dutch and Arthur had left to go and find ether Micah or John, while they were out I had found out that Davey didn't make it and it was sad to know that he was with his brother now. But also me, Miss Grimshaw and Mr Pearson had got this old mining town in to a place that we are able to camp. I was sitting down in the far corner of the building just away from everyone, I was beginning to feel sick again like I did a couple of days ago. I had let my head fall to the side, so it was resting on the wall. I didn't know how long i was like that but once I heard Lenny shout that Dutch was back, I stud up and went outside to see, once I stepped outside I was hit with the cold "how'd you get on." I overheard Hosea asked"Micah found a homestead, but... he weren't the first. Colm O'Driscoll and his scum, they beat us to it. We found some of them there... but there is more about apparently... scouting a train. Thank you." Dutch tell the one that were standing outside"That's the last thing that we need right now, Dutch." Looking at Dutch and telling him with a unsure tone of sound in his voice" Well it is what it is... but we found some supplies, some blankets... a little bit of food... and this poor soul, Mrs. Adler. Miss Tilly, Miss Karen, would you warm her up... give her a drink of something. And Mrs. Adler, it's gonna be okay... you're safe now. They turned her into a widow... animals. I need some rest. I haven't slept in three days. Dutch says as he began to move"You're over here... Miss O'Shea will show you the way. Mr Morgan, we put you in a room over there ." Arthur walked up to me as Miss Grimshaw told him where he was"Thank you. Miss Grimshaw" Arthur said as he took my hand gently and guided me to his room"Mr Bell, you're with the feller over there." Overhearing Miss Grimshaw tell Micah"How come Arthur gets a room... and I get a bunk bed next to Bill Williamson... and a bunch of darkies" Micah say from the distance, I look at Arthur as he lets go of my hand and points to the room that he would be staying in and i walk in to the room wondering were he was going.

P.O.V Arthur Morgan

I walk back outside once making sure that Barbra had gone to my room, I step outside to see that Miss Grimshaw was still out"Miss Grimshaw wait" I said to before she reached the door, I walk up to her"Is everything all right with Barbra she seems quiet. Also she looks a bit pale" There was a worried tone in my voice, but i could not stop feeling worried" Well she might just be tired. But she was sitting in the corner with her head on the wall and she didn't look well then... you will have to confront her yourself if you want the answers." She told me something that I didn't want to hear, but I guess I would have to ask her"Thank you Miss Grimshaw and goodnight." I told her before making my way back to my room, hoping that I will be able to get Barbra to talk to me.

I entered my room only to see that Barbra was fast asleep on the bed curled up in a ball, a smile formed on my face as I looked at her sleep. I knew that the talk would have to wait, I looked at the chair that was next to the door and I saw both Barbra's and my roll bed. I took her roll bed and unrolled and draped it over her body so that she could be a bit more warmer than she was when she was outside, I got my own roll bed and unrolled before placing it on the floor next to the bed before getting into it and falling a sleep to the soft breathing from Barbra.

What felt like a long sleep was only in fact 6 hours, I opened my eyes and sat up from the floor and stretched. I turned my head so I was facing the bed I saw that Barbra was still a sleep, I got off the floor and made I quietly out of the room to see that Dutch was sitting down next to the fire that was in the main room"How are you feeling today Dutch." I asked him as I sat down next to him" I'm quite all right my son. I see that you didn't have the most comfortable sleep last night." Dutch said with a little laugh to go with it."Okay. No it wasn't the best night sleep that I've had, but it could have been worse." I said as I moved my hands so they were closer to the fire, sighing as the heat hit my hands to worm them up. A frown began to form on my face as I though about Barbra"Now son, what seems to be the problem. Did you and Barbra have an argument?" I looked at Dutch with a blank look"No we're not arguing. Why do you think that, it's... well..." I looked down to the ground not wanted to look at Dutch"It's Barbra. Something is not right about her, she seems distance and she has been very quiet as well." I brought my head back up to look back at Dutch, he could clearly see the worry that was forming in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder"Hey son now don't worry i'm sure she is fine. It's has been a bad few days for all of us, but if you are worried why don't you just confront her and she will tell you if she doesn't fell. Trust me... Plus she was worried about you so that is why she might be quite, we both know that she doesn't like to admitting her feeling to us as she thinks that it a 'sign of weakness' as she says. Now why don't you go and get a couple of warm drinks for you and Barbra, so she has something for when she wakes up." Dutch stud up and tapped my shoulder before making his way back to his own room, I slowly stud up and made it outside to the main building to get myself and Barbra a drink.

As I walked in to over hearing Abigail talking about John, I knew were this was going to I walk up to the group of girls"Hello,Arthur." I looked at Abigail"Abigail." "Arthur... how you doing." I exactly knew were this was going to"just fine, Abigail... and you?" Looking at her"I need you to... I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry to ask but..." I sighed"It's little John... he's got himself caught into a scrape again." I looked away from her"He ain't been seen in two... two days." I turned back to face her"Your John'll be fine. I mean... he may be as dumb as rock and as dull as rusted iron... but that ain't changing because... he got caught in some snowstorm." I told her straight knowing that I still hadn't forgave John for what he did"At least go take a look. Javier." I look at Hosea"Yes?" Javier said in a dull tone of voice"Javier, will you ride out with Arthur... to take a look for John? You're the two best fit men we've got." I stud there looking at Hosea"Now." I was agreeing with Javier"She's... we're all... we're pretty worried about him." Then I knew that Hosea words would change Javier mind"I know if the situation were reversed and... he'd look for me." Javier walked up to me and gave me his hand shotgun, we both started to walk to the door"Thank you." Abigail said as me and Javier walked outside into the cold. It look like Barbra wasn't going to get that warm drink once she woke up. I sighed as I walk to my horse and I got on, then we both went to go and see if john was somewhere in the mountains or if he did the same thing again like he did not so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this the second chapter of my story done It will be a few days until the next update so I hope that you enjoyed it.


	3. No One Is Forgotten

P.O.V Barbra Jones

I began to wake up from the long sleep, I slowly began to sit up from the warmth of the bed. From outside I could hear voice but I didn't know who it was as the voices had be heard in the far distance, I throw the bed roll off me and I was hit with a rush of coldness and it went down my spine. Turning and settling my feet on the floor I saw Arthur's bed roll on the floor, I sighed feeling sorry for Arthur knowing that he had slept on tbe floor last night, when really he should have been on this bed that was provided for him. I slowly stood up and made my way toward the main part of bedrooms living area, when coming out of the room I saw that Hosea was sitting next to the fire and there was an empty chirt next to him, I sat down in the chair that was next to him and started to warm up my hands. "Good morning Barbra I hope that you slept well last night." Hosea asked so softly it made me smile" Yes I did sleep well, can't say the same for Arthur though. He slept on the floor last night, I do wish that he had woke me up so he could have had the bed. And speaking about him, do you know were he is?" I look at Hosea then the door opened and Dutch came into the building with his shoulder heavy with snow, he closed the door and brushed the snow off his shoulder" Ah good morning Barbra I hope that you slept well, did Arthur bring you an hot drink when you woke up?" I shook my head at Dutch's question "No he didn't, but I just asked Hosea if he had seen him." I turn my head to Hosea to see if he knew were Arthur was " Well he and Javier have gone to see if they can find John, as poor Abigail is very worried about him, so them two have gone to try and find him. Hopefully Arthur doesn't kill before he gets back hear." I nodded and looked at the fire that was in front of us the sickly feeling began to come back, and it started to threaten to dispose of little food that was left in my stomach out into the opening. I held a hand next to my face before quickly running out of the building, to only be sick on the side of the building. A hand softly moved slowly up and down my back as what ever little food left my stomach and ending on the grounds below me. "How long have you been feeling like this babs." The soft word of what was Dutch's voice and the cute nickname that came with it calmed me down as he held me close to his body, try to keep me warm from the cold "Well it looks like cowpoke little lover isn't very well. What a shame, you know Dutch you shouldn't be so close, you might get affected as well. You know you should leave her alone she ain't worth the hassle." I heard every word that came out of his little rat mouth, the world began to spin and I felt my legs begin to buckle on me. Before I knew it I was on the floor only to be picked up by both Dutch and Hosea and carried into Arthur's room and placed onto his bed. I felt my bed roll be draped over me and a soft hand stroking my hair, I felt my eyes begin to droop and before I knew it everything went black.

P.O.V Dutch Van Der Linde

Once Barbra finished been sick my arms began to get more heavy, I look down at Barbra to that her legs had give ways and the only think holding her up right from the floor was me. A frown formed on my face as the comments that Micah had spat out for his mouth was still fresh "Hosea could I have some help over here" I shouted to him as he was in the door way, he slowly walked up to me and Barbra and got her by the legs and slowly lifted them off the floor, we began to carry her into Arthur's room and placed onto his bed. I picked up the bed roll that was at the end of the bed and draped it over her body so she could stay warm, we both left the room quickly and quietly so that we wouldn't wake her up, as we both knew she would need the sleep. we both walked into the main living area, and sat down in the chairs that were next to the fire. The words that came out of Micah mouth were running though my mind, why would he say something like that to me like 'She ain't worth the hassle.' But why would he think that she is worthless, my mind continued to run the word though my mind "I can't believe that Micah said that 'she ain't worth the hassle.' I think Arthur is going to have a few words Micah, or a few throws at him at least." I looked at Hosea as he commented on the resistant event that just occurred, I sighed rubbing the back of my neck not knowing what to do about Micah and his comment. I slowly shook my head knowing that the one thing I could do is get Barbra a warm drink of coffee, for once she woke up from her sleep.

P.O.V Barbra Jones

I began to wake up feeling a hand softly stroking my hair, as I slowly began to open my eyes to see own was stroking my hair. I look up to see Dutch sitting down in a chair right next to me, a smile reached my face as I turn to my side so I could see him a lot better. He gently moved his hand away from my hair and grabbed a cup that was on the bedside table, sitting there waiting to be drank. I slowly begin to sit up from my position and took the cup out of Dutch's waited hands, the warm liquid reached my lips and I slowly drank the warm liquid from it. My body began to feel more warm as the taste of bitter black coffee slid down my throat "Are you feeling any better now? Or do you want me to get Miss Grimshaw to come and check on you." I look at Dutch and shook my head softly as I could "No I will be fine just as long as I take it easy for the next couple of hours. Actually what time of the day is it." I look at Dutch for some sort of answer as it looked dark out, but that could because I have been asleep for a long time; or my are still in the dark so it looks dark out "It 1400 hours. That the time, you have been asleep for a good while, you should know. But you needed after this morning throw up session you had, you don't need to worry." Dutch placed a hand on my shoulder to conform his statement was true "You should come and get something to eat. You need to keep up your strength. We need you strong you are a good fighter, we don't need you to be down at this moment of time." Dutch had pointed out as he walks out of the room, I slowly stood up from the bed and made my way to the open door, as Dutch began to walk out of it. I walked out of the door and shut it behind me.

The bitter cold air hit my face as I walked out of the door to go and get some form of food that we had which was very little, I followed up behind Dutch as he enters the what was mess/sleeping hall for most of us. As Dutch opened the door, he stepped aside to allow me to go though the door first, before stepping in himself and closing the door behind. I looked around everything looked dull, and with the air thick with the absence of some dear friends there was nothing for them us left in the West. But I know that we can't give up now "Miss Jones why don't you come and eat this and sit down sweetie." Looking at the side of me I saw Hosea with a bowl of warm stew in his hands "Thank you" I took the bowl from his waiting hands and sat down on the beach next to him. I slowly pick up the spoon and began to eat the stew, hoping that it would go down right, and it did thankfully "I see that you are a lot better than you were this morning." Hosea said softly into my ear so no one would hear, I simply just nodded at his comment and continued to eat my stew.

It had been hours since Hosea had sent Arthur and Javier to go and look for John, and people were beginning to wonder and worry about the where about of them three. Well I was getting worried about Arthur, specially since I hadn't seen him since last night and I didn't want to think he got lost in the mountain. I took my pocket watch out of my pocket, it read 2130 I placed it back into my pocket and began to stand up from the beach, I began to walk to the door when I felt a hand on my arm "Are you okay. Or do you feel like your gonna be sick." Dutch asked as I turned to face him, as he lowered his hand from my arm "I'm fine. I was going to go to bed, it had been a long day and I have no energy left really." I smile at him and he smiled back, he walked to the door and opened it for me. I give him a quick nod as I walk out of the door, and to the sleeping area I begin to open the door to the hut when I hear Arthurs' voice coming from the distance. I turn my head and see him riding in to camp with Javier and what seemed like john on the back holding on tight, my heart began to swell knowing that they were all alright and made it back safe.

Well this is chapter 3 complete hopefully you enjoyed it. Don't know when I will be updated since I busy but hopefully it will be next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Well first chapter done sorry it is short


End file.
